


Small But (Not) Terrible

by talkativefangirl13



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Logan turns small, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Scott is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/pseuds/talkativefangirl13
Summary: “What am I looking at?” Scott asked as soon as Hank showed him the thing he was called in for.“You’re looking at Logan,” Hank answered, watching at the non-existent expression playing over Cyclops’s face, arms crossed over his chest as he stare down on the gurney.“What? Like a clone?” Scott asked again after a moment of processing the words.“No,” The older mutant answered just as deadpan, “That’sLogan.”OrLogan turns into an almost twelve inch feral Wolverine and Scott babysits him.EDIT: FINALLY FIXED THE CODINGS!
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166
Collections: Scogan One Line Prompt Challenge





	Small But (Not) Terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> This is for a long over due prompt that was given to me "She doesn't understand you like I do," by no other than scottxlogan. 
> 
> Ok, I know I sorta changed one word but I had a lot of fun writing this.

“What am I looking at?” Scott asked as soon as Hank showed him the thing he was called in for.

“You’re looking at Logan,” Hank answered, watching at the non-existent expression playing over Cyclops’s face, arms crossed over his chest as he stare down on the gurney.

“What? Like a clone?” Scott asked again after a moment of processing the words.

“No,” The older mutant answered just as deadpan, “That’s _Logan_.”

The mutant being discussed was peacefully sleeping on top of a gurney, body tilted side-wards as both of his arms pillowed his head, knees folded right across his chest while Hank’s ripped up laboratory gown was bundled around him. It would sound rather revolting if it weren’t for the fact that Logan was approximately ten inches tall. 

Yes, Logan shrunk, even smaller than what he was before.

The odd thing was, he didn’t _just_ became small, he looked a lot like those small stupid, but cute, Japanese cartoon who you would want to pinch its cheek. If it weren’t for the facial hair, Scott would’ve assumed Logan turned into a baby. A scowling baby. A scowling sleeping baby.

“He wasn’t this small last I saw him,” Was what Scott said instead, seemingly unable to remove his eyes away from staring, “Not since yesterday, at least.”

“Loki decided to pay a visit while Logan’s on a mission,” Hank explained to him, “Let’s just say that the God of Mischief was currently bored.”

“And how long do you think this will last?” Scott asked, finally turning to face the furry blue mutant. Remembering what Thor’s brother did to Deadpool and his healing factor, there wasn’t any space for pleasant thoughts.

Hank scratched the bridge of his nose, “Undetermined but definitely not permanent.”

A moment of silence before Scott had nodded his head and went back down on staring at the lump of flesh, watching as Logan breathe through his nose and his small chest rise and fall down. Scott liked to think that at least the God of Mischief had the decency to also make his clothes small, the only problem was; there aren’t any male dolls in the mansion for Logan’s extra clothes nor probably for his liking.

“Did somebody brushed his hair?” Scott asked again, angling his head towards Hank but still keeping his eyes on Logan.

There was an odd shuffling from the side, “I may or may not have done an experiment on him,” Hank confessed as he readjusted his glasses.

“Does that considered getting bitten by the hand?” The younger mutant asked after noticing an awful bite-mark on Hank’s paw, it doesn’t seem obvious at first, but it was starting to turn into an ugly dark shade of indigo. Since Scott was aware about Hank’s enhanced healing, he assumed it looked way worse than before.

“He purrs when you scratch him at the lower part behind his ear,” Hank explained, “He just doesn’t seem to like it when I do it.”

A short moment of realization.

Scott looked around the medical lab, taking note of the countless broken equipment in the room, a mountain of broken glass at the side and a few familiar three claw marks on the tables and walls.

“He’s feral?” He asked although the answer to that was already an obvious ‘yes’.

“I managed to calm him down,” Hank informed him, “But then he bit me.” He added, “So I shot him a sedative.”

There was a pause, a number of questions suddenly forming inside the field leader’s head, “Other than his appearance, are there any other changes I should know about?”

“None because I didn’t had the luxury of having an obedient Savage Wolverine when I picked him up in Omaha.” He said, “And if we were to wake him up, I’d like to see you try on calming him down because with enhanced healing or not, he’s too small and vicious for me to catch.”

There was a small movement from the corner of their field of vision, in an instant, the two men immediately had their guards up. They watched patiently as Logan slowly got up, rubbed his left eye with his fist whilehe wore a frown. Logan being feral was more or less like walking into a field with landmines, even if he’s currently this small, Scott would prefer to be on guard nonetheless. Small things sometimes cause way more trouble.

There was a growl before Logan started ripping up Hank’s lab gown that was supposed to be his made up bed. Scott had a feeling that it has something to do with disliking Hank’s scent around him.

“Seeing that his small form didn’t cause any drastic change to his healing factor,” Hank started, “There’s another sedative at the bottom drawer with a higher dosage.”

In an instant, Logan’s head snapped up and growled at Hank’s direction. Scott was trying his best not to forget that Logan’s dangerous when feral, especially when he’s looking like… _this_. There was that familiar _snikt_ and three small metal claws popped out on both of Logan’s knuckles. Studying its size and length, Scott noted that it won’t be as dangerous as it was before, but he would still rather not get stabbed by it.

Logan was already baring his teeth when his head suddenly perked up and turned as he felt another presence in the room. Scott had automatically raised his hand on his visor and adjusting the intensity a notch lower. But rather than growling at him, Logan let out a short grunt before scrunching his whole face.

“Is that a good or a bad sign?” Scott asked.

Logan retracted his claws back inside.

“A good sign.” Hank answered.

Logan kept on looking at him as if he was trying to remember something but couldn’t seem to grasp what it was, Scott took this as an opportunity to take a step closer. The teeth came out again with a growl but there were no claws coming out, he took it as a good sign and raised his hand up as if surrendering.

Logan kept on growling, looking at Scott’s raised palm before returning back to his face over and over again. Scott’s steps were deliberate, as soon as he was an arm’s reach, he slowly tried reaching for his ear. Logan let out a growl and fisted his hands tighter. Scott instantly paused, waited for a second before trying to move slower.

He could feel Hank watching him, daring not to move as if trying not to break something fragile.

Logan kept on changing his gaze from Scott’s right palm and his face, growling with less intensity now. It took him by surprise when the feral mutant leaned down on his own and snuggled his small head on Scott’s palm. The team leader suddenly found himself scratching the back part of Logan’s ear, in an instant, the feral mutant went stiff in a good way and started to purr.

“Is it bad to vividly imagine a tail on him, wagging?” Hank started. Logan growled and bared his teeth at blue mutant’s direction, Scott increased his efforts and soon found the suddenly little mutant succumbing into his tickling pleasure.

“I think he likes you.” Hank pointed out.

Scott wanted to ask why he suddenly ended up with that kind of conclusion, but when he felt Logan’s head snuggling closer, prickling those pointy hairs on his skin, he realized that he should’ve been bleeding from a bite mark if Logan didn’t like his presence at all.

“Maybe he imprinted, like a baby duck to a mother.” Scott suggested.

“Possibly,” Hank said, nodding his head as if to show that he agreed, “But I was the one he first saw, Summers.” He added, debunking his theory.

There was a short pause, a moment where the wolverine’s quiet purrs were only heard, “Do you know something that I don’t?” Scott asked instead.

“No,” Hank answered, “But I’m about to have a theory.”

* * *

After the death of Jean Grey, Scott had only grieved in exactly two weeks before pulling himself back together. Returning to his duties like nothing ever happened. It wasn’t a secret kept hidden that everyone was walking on eggshells around him, wondering if it was healthy for him to get back to work after in just a short period of time. It was a few weeks later when people started to notice that Scott was never okay, he became an empty shell, going through the waves wherever it might take him.

He was still functioning, doing things for the school and the team like usual, but that’s because he’s _obligated_ to do so. Ororo had once advised him to take a rest, but Scott had only reassured her that everything’s fine. Until Logan started pestering him, he didn’t noticed that the older man was still in the mansion, he thought that Jean dying had given him no reason to stay anymore.

It could be for Marie, but she was never successful back then when Logan left the first time.

“I know repression’s like yer special shit,” Logan told him one evening in the Danger Room. Scott was drench in sweat, wiping away the droplets on his chin with the back of his hand while the older man stood by the entrance, “But if ya wanna talk about it—”

“Talk about what?” Scott said, unintentionally sounding harsher.

“Last I check I’m the one suffering from amnesia, Slim,” Logan retorted.

Scott straightened his back and ran a hand through his damp hair, “I haven’t forgotten,” he stated in a matter-of-factly tone that made the older man’s eye twitch, “People die every day, Logan. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made and there’s no point crying over spilled milk. What’s done is done.” 

“Yeah and yer doing obviously just fine.”

Scott looked up, as if trying to maintain his cool demeanor, “What do you want to happen here, Logan?” he said, “You’re not my shrink and you most definitely don’t look like one.”

Logan scoffed, “What?” he started, “Ya want Hank to do the job? The Professor?”

Scott tilted his head at the older man, he wasn’t taking the bait, whatever Logan was trying to do here, he wasn’t planning on giving him the satisfaction. This earned him a frustrated growl from the older man, scratching his head furiously as if Scott wasn’t able to get the whole idea of his visit. Scott found himself frowning.

“Last I check they ain’t doing shit,” Logan explained, “Letting you do yer job like a damn ghost in the hallway. Telling me that it’s fucking better off this way.” He grouched, as if he has all the right to be pissed.

“I’m fine, Logan.” Scott said automatically, wondering how many times had he told that to anyone who asked.

“Yev been using the Danger Room constantly at night,” Logan pointed out, “Do ya even fuckin’ sleep? Is that even living?”

Scott’s lips turned downwards, what was older man’s point here? Was he trying to prove him something? Scott couldn’t see any reason for him to do that. Jean was gone, the main reason of their rivalry’s gone and Logan egging for something to happen here doesn’t makes sense.

“Why are you still here, Logan?” Scott asked, _Jean’s gone, what’s the reason for you to still be here? Why this long? What are you trying to make out of this?_.

Logan looked like he heard those unsaid words, but he shrugged instead, “Waitin’” he answered.

Scott knew that Logan was never a man of patience, but he didn’t ask what he was waiting for, he didn’t feel like he should. And just like a switch, Logan seemed to be everywhere since then. He doesn’t do anything, but it was obvious that Logan was intentionally sticking close to him. He always joins him on missions unless it can only be done alone.

He didn’t know when it began, but they started interacting more. They started sparring, training together, quietly drinking beer outside. They don’t talk, and Scott found that he liked this side of Logan. They seemed to get along just fine without communication.

Maybe that’s the reason why this smaller version of him had preferred Scott’s presence than Hank. 

“Nothing seems to be wrong, other than the obvious feral nature and change of appearance, Logan somewhat looks to be fine.” Hank said while looking through the scans and a few of his notes. 

“Does this mean we’ll just have to wait until he return back to his normal self?” Scott asked.

“That seems to be the only option,” 

Scott nodded before looking down on Logan who was sitting quite unhappily on Hank’s desk. He was gripping Scott’s shirt as if letting go would turn him into a fit of rage. It was obvious that he didn’t like the whole time Hank was checking up on him, sticking stuff and running his probably cold stethoscope on his skin. Scott in the room somehow made everything easier. A question that he still plan on finding out as soon as Logan’s back to normal.

Hank did a once over around the room, looking at the countless broken equipments before staring back at Scott, “I think it’s by default that starting now, you’ll be the one keeping an eye on him.” he told Scott, putting down the scans and making Logan peak at it with his nose scrunched up.

Scott was planning to object, but when he heard those familiar _snikt_ , he looked down and watched as Logan slowly ran his claws over the printed scans. 

“Is the Professor already aware about this?” Scott asked instead.

“He was the one who told me to pick Logan up in Omaha,” He told him before adding, “With protective gears.”

* * *

Scott really didn’t know how to carry Logan, the first idea was turning a small corner in Scott’s office be Logan’s nest, but after remembering countless important papers that were in there and the number of broken equipments in the med lab, it was his choice alone to bring the feral mutant around him just to avoid unnecessary damage.

The question was, how to bring him around?

It was obvious that Logan won’t be able to keep up with him especially now with his current height, but he’s also technically not a baby to be carried around on the hip, and Scott’s definitely not trying it unless he wants to get bitten or slashed. 

Remembering Jubilee playing with a cat an hour earlier, Scott decided to try and grab the back of Logan’s shirt and raised him up. Logan’s eyes went wide with confusion for a moment, head turning as he watched himself being elevated from the ground while his shoulders automatically hiked up. Once Logan was at Scott’s eye level, he stared at him, mouth slowly curving downwards and turning into an ugly frown, eyebrows furrowing in the middle and a low growl was heard.

Even looking this furious, the word adorable was something Scott wasn’t expecting to incorporate on Logan.

“Huh,” Hank said sounding as if he just realized something, “He seem to like you way more than expected.”

Scott gave the blue mutant a blank look, “He’s growling at me,” he stated as if to point out the obvious.

Hank shrugged, “He haven’t bitten you yet.” He supplied. Scott decided not to say anything from that, “How about putting him on top of your head?”

He could have said something close from getting his face clawed or get his hair pulled out, but Scott found himself saying: “Logan’s not a fond of heights.” Instead which caused Hank’s eyebrows to raise up, he didn’t know if it was due from surprise or something else entirely.

“More reasons to place him there then,” Hank said, sounding confident, “He won’t be able to move much.”

Scott gave it a thought.

* * *

Scott, probably for the first time in a while, had no idea on what to do with a feral Wolverine who was almost just as tall as a ruler. He didn’t placed Logan on his head, he just carried him by his shirt and decided to keep it that way for the meantime. The growling didn’t ceased, it was there the whole time Scott was carrying the feral mutant like a cat when he heard a very audible grumbling of a stomach.

Scott had a moment to realize that it wasn’t Logan’s growl. He raised him at eye level and stared at the suddenly silent Wolverine who was somewhat busy looking down while poking a finger on his stomach.

“Kitchen then,” Scott said knowing that Logan wouldn’t understand it nor receive an answer from him.

The nearest kitchen was a floor lower so Scott turned and headed towards the stairs. The walk wasn’t that long, when he arrived at the destination, Scott slowly placed Logan on top of the counter, he was about to turn and open the fridge when he decided to remove all near objects away from Logan first just to be sure.

There wasn’t anything in the fridge that was ready to eat other than a few fruits, the students must’ve already finished the left over pizza from last night. Scott grab an apple and hoped that Logan’s not a picky eater, how he was definitely wrong on that. 

When he placed a perfectly red apple in front of Logan, the small mutant stared and smelled at it before turning to give Scott a blank look. Without breaking his gaze, Logan raised one of his chubby arms and slowly pushed the apple away, it rolled off the table and Scott only watched as it fell.

Scott sighed, he saw a couple of eggs on the egg tray, maybe that’ll do, he just hoped that it’s still fresh. Pulling out a pan, Scott opened the stove and didn’t missed to notice Logan craning his neck, curiously taking a peek on what he was doing, slowly crawling forward to get a better view.

It was too late for him to notice when Logan placed his hands forward, expecting for it to land on something solid but found nothing but air. He fell face first on the floor and Scott found himself staring at the suddenly enraged, red faced Wolverine slashing at the floor with his claws.

He was yelling out a wordless scream while he destroy the wooden flooring. 

“I’m going to remind you of this when you bitch about my orders.” Scott told him once Logan had finally stopped to look up at him, heaving.

Not making the same mistake twice, he grab Logan and placed him on his head. The smaller mutant froze and grip at his hair the moment he realized how high up he had gotten. Scott hissed but could work with the slight discomfort. His posture wasn’t bad, so maintaining Logan on top of his head was easier than he’d anticipated.

Scott was in the middle of cooking a second egg when Kitty entered the room by phasing through the wall from the left. Logan’s reaction was in an instant, even though he was high up from the ground, he still managed to growl at the intruder and seem to forget that he was holding on Scott’s hair, his grip had gotten annoyingly tighter. Scott bit his lip to avoid voicing out his discomfort.

The team leader turned and looked at Kitty who was busy gaping at his head.

Scott took this silence as an opportunity to turn off the stove and scratch Logan’s ear in hopes of easing off the tight grip on his hair. At first, Logan shook his head to avoid it but after a few retries, he was snuggling his head on his palm and purring softly. If Logan was just this easy to please when he was big, things won’t be so complicated with them.

“Mr. Summers,” Kitty started, “You have a Logan on your head,” she pointed out, sounding as if she wasn’t sure that what she just said was true.

“It’s a long story,” Scott answered, “Would you like some eggs?”

A few minutes later, Scott found himself having a firm grip on Logan’s back collar as the mutant scarf down the eggs on top of the table, smearing runny egg yolks over his face while Kitty watch him. He wouldn’t take the risk on sending a student on the med lab, especially not when the room’s currently inconvenient. 

“Can I take a picture?” Was what she said after a moment of silence.

Scott gave it a thought. Would Logan want a picture of himself in _this_ form?

No.

“Sure, just try not to turn on the flash”

* * *

The news about Logan’s temporary change of appearance had spread around the school in an instant. It wasn’t discussed blatantly, but Scott had managed to spot a few students ‘casually’ strolling right in front of his office, pretending to ask something regarding about the lesson but their eyes were more preoccupied at the little mutant on his table.

Due to the countless attempts of Logan trying to jump on a number of students, Scott had did the effort of tying a nylon rope around the feral mutant’s waist and tying the other end on his own wrist. It was currently an ugly shade of red due to a number of failed attempts, but Scott wasn’t going to untie it anytime soon.

He placed a note on his door not to disturb him instead.

It was after a few hours of analysing mission reports later when he noticed that Logan started to nod off, his head falling down before trying to pull it back up in a defiant sort of way. Being that his push pen is the only thing that kept the man entertained, Scott couldn’t be more surprised if he turned out bored and sleepy.

He considered leaving the room and have a quick visit at the den to grab a couple of pillows, but then decided against it when Logan began to stand up on his desk and drag himself towards Scott. He watched the small mutant climb down on his lap with as much finesse a ten inch mutant with adamantium coated bones could have, before nuzzling himself comfortably beside the younger mutant’s hip, curling up before taking a firm hold on his shirt, as if to tell him not to go anywhere.

Scott was left staring at Logan with a blank expression, his right arm was automatically raised up when the older mutant took the space beside him. Logan being feral had somehow made him more into a snuggly person, and Scott wondered if this also applies to his normal form. 

The sound of his office door opening made his head snap up and look at the visitor.

There was a moment of silence as Ororo studied the scene in front of her.

“I thought Hank was just joking with me,” She finally said, eyes on the still scowling mutant.

“Loki’s illusions aren’t a joke.” 

“I’m not talking about that.” She replied while elegantly stepping inside before sitting on one of the visitor’s chair.

_Ah._

Scott gave Logan a quick glance before putting both elbows down on his desk, he had a moment of thought if he should scratch Logan’s ear, but decided against it thinking that it might only cause him to wake up, “Logan just fell asleep and you wouldn’t want him awake,” He informed her, “He’s currently not much of a people person.”

“When has he ever?” Ororo scoffed before leaning down on the chair’s backrest, “Makes me wonder why he’s with _you_ of all people.”

“He doesn’t like me, Munroe,” Scott calmly reminded her, readjusting the rope on his wrist as if trying to lessen the discomfort.

Ororo did an obvious once over on the two of them with one simple tilt of her head, “Really?”

Scott shrugged, “Maybe the God of Mischief thought it would be very much entertaining if he made Logan look like this and clings only to me,” he told her, “It’s not like our whole rivalry was kept a secret,”

Ororo nodded as if agreeing, “Could be,” she said, “Or maybe for a whole different reason.”

“What are you trying to prove here?”

The weather goddess only stared at him, looking as if she knew something that he didn’t, “Nothing, I’m just surprised,” She answered instead, sounding genuine but at the same time as if she’s hiding something, “And that says something especially with our line of work.”

Scott decided not to say anything to that. Instead, when Logan began to stir uncomfortably on his hip, Scott instinctively placed a hand on him and began soothingly scratching his ear, the expected purr made Ororo’s eyebrows to raise up in amusement. 

“Other than this,” Scott started, “What brings you here?”

Just like a switch flipping, Munroe straightened up and begun discussing about an optional course for future X-Men members for Logan to teach.

* * *

Sleeping was a different subject entirely.

Due to Logan’s tendency to cling on Scott, he doubts that he would be able to leave the guy alone in his room. With Logan on his head, Scott made a quick detour from the older man’s room to pick up a couple of comforters and pillows. Also informing a couple of curious students to back off a few feet away to avoid unnecessary casualties, luckily for them, Logan was more preoccupied with the height.

By the time they’ve reached Scott’s room, he placed the feral on mutant on his bed with a soft plop and let Logan watch him while he made a small nest beside his night stand. Since the situation’s only temporary, Scott didn’t see the need to buy a small bed for Logan, this’ll have to do. 

Since Logan came from a mission and was obviously covered with dried up sweat, Scott thought this’ll be a great opportunity to give Logan a bath. Two minutes later, he realized how weird it was.

Not only was it difficult (because Logan hates bath time as expected) but because the idea of a grown man giving an even older man a bath, small or not, the image doesn’t really sit normally on Scott. It was a strangely weird experience he ought not to think about once this was over. 

Since the tub was too big for Logan, Scott plug the sink and filled it up with water much to Logan’s obvious disapproval. The look on his face plainly says ‘No’.

“Yes,” Scott said loudly, while he carries Logan like a cat towards the bathroom, “Yes,” he repeated when Logan only frowned deeper, arms hanging limp in front of him, “You stink.” He told him, not like the man would understand it.

Clothes was a different problem, Scott considered on just slapping a handkerchief around his waist but the image look hilariously inappropriate even though Logan looked oddly more like a baby with facial hair. So instead, Scott chose the longer procedure and washed Logan’s clothes by hand, dry them by pinning it in front of a fan while the feral mutant in question try to drown a rubber duck in the sink. 

Moments later, Logan’s finally bed ready and Scott could feel his own exhaustion creeping in. He placed the older mutant on the made up nest before he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth, he wasn’t surprised to find Logan holding his pyjama pants the moment he pulled out his tooth brush.

With a sigh, Scott grabbed the man and placed him on top of the sink not before wiping the area clean. He was in a middle of gargling out the toothpaste when he heard a distinguishing _squirting_ sound. He turned and found Logan had squished half of the toothpaste out of its casing, face scrunching up before jerking his head from the strong smell.

“And you question me why I tell you that you act like a kid?” He said which only earned him a confused look from the smaller mutant.

Logan had slept a lot during the day, intentional or not, and Scott was expecting a rather problematic night but realized that he didn’t have to worry about the sleeping part, rather the part how he should tell Logan that they will not be sharing the same bed. 

Scott had almost given up on placing Logan back on his nest when every time he lay down on his bed, the feral mutant was already scrambling at the foot of the bed, pulling at the covers as if trying to hoist himself up. He lost count on how many times he kept on telling Logan that his bed was over there and not here.

The mutant would only stared at him with a default scowl.

With an exasperated sigh, Scott got out of bed and went to grab Logan’s nest before managing to place it on top of his bed, Logan only watched him curiously, “There,” Scott said patting his hands together before plopping down on his side of the bed.

It was a moment of silence later and Scott was already close on entering bye-bye land when he felt a light scuffling by his side, “Logan wha—” he started but didn’t finished as soon as he noticed the smaller mutant ditching Scott’s made-up nest just to curl up on his side. Resting his head with a soft _thunk_ in a somewhat defiant way, as if to tell Scott that this is his spot, you can’t make me change my mind.

“God, you’re unbelievably sappy like this,” He said but found himself placing a hand on Logan’s back.

* * *

_**Day 1** _

Scott had somehow decided to jot down a few notes while Logan’s in this state, as if it was another kind of mission that needs to be written down on a piece of paper and compile it all up to make a report about it.

The first day of keeping watch on Logan proved to be quite a challenge, especially since the guy wasn’t a fond of being in a populated area. He had to remind the guy that not everyone is out to get him, miraculously, even though Scott’s aware that Logan can’t understand a thing he just said, the feral mutant didn’t tried to attack anyone other than let a low growl from his throat, nothing too dangerous, just a constant hum.

Teaching a class had been a bit different than before, most of the students would rather watch the feral mutant as he ran about in the room, the rope tied up on his waist was limiting him from doing massive damage or reach a certain area that Scott wouldn’t be able to see.

“Has anyone of you been listening to the lesson?” Scott asked the minute he noticed that no one was paying attention.

Later that day, right after class, Scott found out that Logan was familiar with Marie’s presence. Scott was fixing his stuff from the teacher’s table when she came in and asked about the current homework. Scott was already curling the rope around his fist to pull Logan towards him, his ass getting dragged on the floor with scowl on his face.

The minute the feral mutant laid his eyes on her, he growled but suddenly titled his head with a jerk, his eyebrows furrowing with a familiar arch.

“Uh… Mr. Summers?” She asked hesitantly, probably planning to ask if it’s a good or a bad thing.

It took him a second to realize what it was.

“He knows you,” Was Scott’s reassuring answer before crouching down to pick Logan up, “Or he’s familiar with you.” He added as he watch Marie stare with widen eyes, “Scratch his ear and let’s see how it’ll turn out.”

The reaction was in an instant, “What?” She spluttered out.

“Worst case scenario, you’ll end up like Dr. McCoy.” Scott supplied.

Marie’s eyes narrowed down slowly, “What _happened_ to Dr. McCoy?”

There was a pause.

“You want to know?”

Marie shrugged, “Probably not,” she answered before releasing a sigh and slowly outstretching his hand. Logan reacted like an introvert puppy, he let out a grunt and tried to angle his head away from her touch, head turning back and forth while a scowl was plastered on his face.

When Marie finally managed reach Logan’s left ear, she started scratching on the skin softly. Logan started to purr, totally forgetting that he’s not supposed to like getting scratched by other people.

“This is so weird.” She stated that somehow snapped Logan out and started shaking his head like a dog trying to dry up, “He doesn’t seem to like it when I do it,” She said while her hand retreats back on the slings of her bag, “Like he’s embarrassed or something.”

Somehow, Scott felt like he should know something about it.

* * *

**_Day 2_ **

Scott tried to feed Logan fruits and install him the idea that no one is a threat to him in school.

He was less successful on the fruit thing.

Scott had placed the green apple for the fifth time in front of Logan, after pushing it off the counter just as many, when the feral mutant decided to push out hiss claw and stabbed the fruit, repeating it over and over again until it’s nothing but mush. Logan was dripping with the apple’s juices by the time he was finished, looking undeniably smug. Scott only gave him a disapproving look.

“You do know that I’ll have to give you another bath because of this?” Scott told him.

When Logan’s face fell, he started to wonder if the feral mutant can actually understand him.

* * *

**_Day 3_ **

Scott was busy writing down the different kinds of function on the board when the class started to snigger. After years and years of teaching a class, he learned that there are different kinds of sniggers, and this by far sounded more like they’re laughing at something that _they_ caused.

Scott whirled around and the class immediately quieted down, he turned to see that Logan was moving his head from left to right in a quick manner, as if he was searching for something. Scott thought that the feral mutant was just searching for his own shadow thinking it was an enemy. When he resumed on writing on the board, a second had passed and the class started to snigger again.

He felt a light shuffling on his side and realize that Logan was chasing something, pretending to be preoccupied on the board, he slight angled his head to the right and took a peek when he saw the smaller man was trying to catch a moving red dot. It was too late for him to react when Logan charged head first on the side of the teacher’s desk trying to catch it. 

A loud _BAM_ resonated across the room.

As always, Logan reacted like he usually does, with anger. He let out a dangerous snarl and popped out his claws to slash at the wooden table over and over again. The whole class watched and whispered while Scott stare at the mess Logan was making, only stopping when there was a huge hole that he could perfectly fit it.

Oddly, Logan turned to look at Scott as if he was expecting or waiting for something from him to say. Instead, Scott turned to look at the class and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Who’s been making Logan follow a red dot?” He asked.

Nothing.

“If no one’s going to answer, then expect a thirty page homework that will be due tomorrow at the end of the class.”

All fingers pointed at Jubilee.

“One week detention for you.” He told her before he marched towards Logan and picked him up to place him on his head just to keep the guy away from making any more damage. Another batch of sniggering started, only this time, _he_ caused it.

* * *

_**Day 4** _

Scott had become more confused of Logan’s attitude today, wondering that it may be one of effects with his change of appearance.

He just recently finished teaching all of his class and decided to wax his car that somehow turned into a major tuning. Some of the teenage female students had been dropping by, one after the other repeatedly, Scott had noticed the pattern. Sometimes they would pass as a group, whispering and giggling to each other as if they just saw something funny.

Scott had become embarrassingly aware of him being shirtless, sweat-oiled and his jeans being a little snug. He wondered if he’s looking dirtier than he thought he was, consciously, Scott raised his armpit and tried to smell himself.

“I should probably take a shower,” He said turning to Logan who was sitting at the top of his car, holding the flashlight he was playing on-and-off earlier as if it was now a weapon. Noticing the sudden deep frown the older man has on his face, Scott crossed his arms over his chest and said, “What now?”

Just earlier, the guy was acting like a kid, repeatedly turning the flashlight on and off and somehow momentarily blinding himself with it.

With a defiant huff, Logan slid off from the top of the car, down on the front window and shutting the hood close with his butt before advancing towards Scott. The bigger man managed to only lay his arms down and watch him, he was too late to notice when Logan’s tongue came in contact with the skin of his wrist. With a jerk, Scott held his hand up and when Logan when to for abdomen, he scooted backwards.

“What are you doing?” He asked, knowing that he won’t be receiving any response, “I said I need a bath but not the way felines do it.”

Logan only looked at him with his mouth curved into a frown, looking mildly annoyed and implying as if Scott’s the one not getting it. With another huff, the feral mutant jumped off the car and scampered inside the mansion. Scott wondered if he should follow the guy inside but decided to fix his stuff first. Scott was in the middle of hanging up the appliances he used when Logan came back, dragging what seemed to be one of his shirts that haven’t seen the laundry machine for decades.

The shirt reeks of cigar smoke, beer, and anything that practically indicates its Logan’s.

Scott stared at him for a full second before saying, “That’s not my shirt,” he pointed at his own shirt that was neatly hanging on a chair, “That’s my shirt,” he told him.

Logan pushed the shirt he brought closer to Scott anyway.

“I’m not wearing that.” He said, tone firm before grabbing his top, slinging it on his shoulder and taking a firm grip on Logan, who was still, griping his own shirt, “And you and I will be taking a shower whether you like it or not.”

Later, when Hank was having a check on Logan if ever there was any changes, Scott found himself retelling the story and ended up receiving a blank look from the older man.

“Scott,” he started, “You _are_ aware that Logan’s trying to rub his scent on you, right?” 

Scott found himself silent.

He’s aware of Logan’s feral nature (that part’s obvious if you see the guy with two working eyes) and the older man’s tendency to act as an animal, Scott has his fair share of knowledge about it; Logan’s dislike on taking a bath, his bad table manners, his habit of hunting, being highly territorial and a bunch of other more that Scott could list. Scenting is one of the things Scott wasn’t aware of.

Something about the fact that Logan’s acting all alpha male and trying to rub his scent on him as if he was his had left Scott saying, “Why?” instead, as if he need more reasons why Logan suddenly had the need to do that. 

Hank only looked at him, “I don’t suppose I still need to spell it out for you to get the memo.”

Scott decided not to say anything for that, instead he looked and stared at the midget sitting on the gurney, poking the other end of the stethoscope that Hank had placed on his chest, probably wondering what it does.

* * *

_**Day 5** _

“Logan’s as big as a Bamf,” Kitty said one afternoon while Logan sleeps on top of the books Scott had complied on the table.

They were currently situated by the library, Scott somehow found himself teaching three female students about his recent lesson in trigonometry. Because of the quiet surroundings and Logan making a racket last night rather than sleep, the feral mutant was having a troubling time to stay awake and was later found snoozing, looking exactly like what Scott had first seen him in this form.

“A Bamf?” Scott repeated.

Kitty suddenly went quiet for minute, looking as if she just said something that wasn’t meant to be said, “It’s a long _story_ ,” 

“Ja,” Kurt said suddenly showing up from behind a bookshelf, holding what seemed to be a fairy tale book, “Very long,” he added before teleporting away. Now that Scott had noticed, Kurt haven’t been in the mansion for a while until today, he was too preoccupied with what had happened to Logan.

“What does a Bamf look like?” Scott asked instead.

“A smaller and cuter version of Nightcrawler,” Marie replied with a shrug.

Scott tried his best not to ask more questions about it, it obviously has something to do with Kurt’s sudden absence. So instead, they continued on discussing about the importance of SOHCAHTOA when Logan started groaning in discomfort. Scott, being that the only person who have been spending his time with Logan, had started scratching Logan’s ear soothingly as if it were a reflex.

It took the team leader a moment to realize that three pairs of eyes were watching him curiously.

Scott suddenly tried to push down the urge to pat his own face, “Is there something on my face?” He asked instead when the silence had stretched longer.

“No, nothing,” Kitty answered, subtly waving both hands in front of her.

“You and this version of Logan’s just awfully close,” Jubilee pointed out, “Congratulations, I guess,” she added with a shrug.

“Thanks,” Scott said sounding unsure if that’s what he’s supposed to say, “For what?” he added.

The three teenagers paused and looked at each other, sharing knowing glances like any other kids their age and looking as if they’re in a teen-flick movie with Scott being the view of the camera, except that the sight’s red.

“Logan’s not joking when he said he’s a bit dense,” Marie said in what supposed to be a whisper.

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Logan’s right, for all his big brain, he never could connect the dots,” Jubilee supplied that earned two heads nodding in agreement, looking as if it was coincidentally practiced, that or they’ve started spending too much time together that they started doing things similarly.

“You are all aware that I’m sitting right here, right?” Scott piped up trying to have their attention and turning out a bit successful.

The trio gave each other another knowing looks before looking back at the teacher in front of them.

“No offense mister Summers, but,” Jubilee said, “How did you manage to have a relationship, knowing, that, well, you never learned how to be normal.”

Rogue kicked her under the table, everyone felt the table jump and the Wolverine grunt, “That’s not how you bring that kind of conversation up, be sensitive about it.”

“Normal?” Scott echoed.

“Hey, it’s not like I told him straight out that he’s weird,” Jubilee defended.

“Weird?” Scott’s even more confused. Him? Weird? That seemed unlikely, if he’s weird, then what do they call Logan? As far as he know, he’s normal.

“That’s even worst,” Kitty protested before noticing that Scott was listening to them the whole time, “ _You_ just made things worse,” she said to Jubilee.

“Whose idea was it to let me do the talking anyway?” Jubilee said.

“No one,” Marie answered, “You just suddenly started talking and asking Mister Summers how he got into a long serious relationship when he seemed more like the weird guy who’s too shy to talk to girls much less ask them for a date.”

“I didn’t said that, you did!” Jubilee protested and Scott began to think if he should start telling them to quiet down, the library wasn’t made for students to gossip and Logan’s frown’s obviously becoming prominent the higher the volume their voice gets.

“But you gave him the impression, he didn’t have the need to know about that,” Kitty protested.

“I did not,” Jubilee defended with a wave of her hand, “I said he wasn’t normal, that was me being subtle about it.”

“You also said he’s weird,” Marie added.

“Girls,” Scott called earning three heads to look at him.

The sight the greeted them was something Jubilee might probably never let Logan forget if ever the guy didn’t have his memories when he’s back to normal. Logan was furiously snuggling at the crook of Scott’s neck, wriggling his body as if trying to hide himself from the unpleasant noise. Scott only managed to put a hand under the feral mutant to support him if ever he falls. The sight alone made the teenagers dead silent.

The obvious slump of Logan’s body told everyone that he’s back to being asleep, “I’d appreciate it if you tone down the noise just a little, Logan isn’t as cooperative as I hope he was with his sleeping schedule last night.”

A moment of silence.

“Oh I’m going to remind Logan of this when he’s big again,” Jubilee commented instead.

Whatever the three was trying to point out, they never managed to get back on track again. On the much brighter side, Scot’s now sure about two things, 1.) The students thinks he’s weird and 2.) They thought he’s so dense that he wouldn’t be able to hear him being discussed by them from across the table.

* * *

_**Day 6** _

Scott woke up early in the morning like he usually do, the difference was, this time, he felt something heavy on top of his chest and a bunch of pointy hairs uncomfortably prickling his skin. Looking down, a small lump of flesh was snuggled under his sleeping shirt, who he assumed was Logan.

Lately, the guy had been doing his best to have a skin-on-skin contact with him whenever they sleep, it’s why Logan spent most of the time awake one night, always trying to slip under his shirt and Scott doing his best to avoid it. This time, somehow, Scott could see how Logan finally became successful on that part.

The word _’scenting’_ suddenly popped inside his head like a text message.

If Logan’s reason to snuggle under his clothes was for the purpose of having his scent on Scott, the guy’s doing a poor job when he’s basically less than twelve inches short. Slowly, Scott rolled his shirt up and gently removed the feral mutant from his chest and down on one of the pillows. Scott realized that his torso was itchy and red from all of the skin prickling it experienced.

Staring down on the older man, Scott wondered what’s currently running inside his head, what does he think do they have right now? Trying to scent him like Scott was someone he owns, someone _his_. Not to mention his clingy attitude towards him, never wanting to be out of his sight like a mother dog to her—

Realization hits.

“Did Logan honestly think I’m his kid?” Scott found himself saying aloud.

“No he doesn’t,” the Professor corrected when Scott had told him about his assumption on Logan’s unexpected treatment towards him. There was flicker of a of fond expression on Charles’s face when the word ‘unexpected’ was said, as if it was something untrue that’s why it’s humorous.

“He brought me a dead bird just this morning,” Scott pressed on, “I suppose that’s similar to a mother bringing food for her offsprings to eat.”

“Or,” The Professor said, “An act of animal instinct by bringing food to their mate,” he suggested

Scott wondered why he took the idea with some thought. Logan was currently sitting on his lap, munching down a thick slice of ham to keep the guy preoccupied and because his temper’s usually the worst when hungry. Scott tried to keep his mind away from the sticky drop of juices on his jeans and decided to just take a bath later.

“Are you suggesting that Logan thinks of me as his _mate_?” Scott asked instead.

“A suggestion, yes,” The Professor replied, “As well with wild felines offering dead animals to their owner,” he added, “There are other more reasons why Logan gave you a bird for breakfast, but him thinking of you as his child isn’t one of them.”

Logan sneezed and Scott unconsciously wiped Logan’s face with a handkerchief from his pocket, “And I take it that you’re not going to tell me which is it?” he asked instead.

“This is between you and Logan,” Charles reminded him, “And currently, Logan’s acting more on his instinct, senses, _emotion_. Yes, for the matter he’s not predictable being that he doesn’t use his head, but the intensity of his attachment towards a person does. Let this suffice for you to understand."

Scott had really tried to understand and the Professor knows it. But seeming to comprehend the issue at hand was a lot more challenging than fighting Magneto every Wednesday. If Scott would pick from either of the two, he would choose the one where he could use his brain to strategize trajectory points and plan battle tactics.

Looking down, Scott noticed that Logan had only eaten half of the ham he had given and was offering the other part to him. Scott found himself staring for a full second before shaking his head and letting the Wolverine finish up the whole food.

“You still think Logan thinks of you as his child?” The Professor asked.

“Currently, I’m not fully sold to the idea anymore,” Scott replied, taking a moment to remove a chunk of chewed up ham from Logan’s face with a flick of his thumb, “Before this, he told me he was waiting for something,” Scott found himself saying later.

The professor didn’t said anything, implying for him to continue.

“Right now I’m wondering if it’s a _‘someone’_."

* * *

_**Day 6 - 7** _

Scott was getting ready for bed, only thing left to do was for him to brush Logan’s teeth. He’d been doing that for a couple of days now, realizing that the morning breath he was always smelling wasn’t his. The buying a toothbrush for babies was the easy part, the brushing Logan’s teeth was the one that took Scott a lot of effort. He ended up buying one toothbrush per day because Logan kept on biting the bristles off.

“That’s the fourth one,” Scott told him while he threw the newly bought brush into the trash bin because it was snapped into two. Turning around, he found Logan furiously washing his face under the faucet, trying to remove the cold minty taste and strong smell while somehow trying to drown himself.

Grabbing Logan’s towel, Scott took Logan away from the sink and receiving only a little bit of resistance. He placed the feral mutant on the counter and started drying him off. The frown on Logan’s face was something Scott had grown accustomed of, and right now, the word cute was something he’s trying not to say aloud.

Crouching down until he was at Logan’s eye level, Scott found his own hands slowing down, and was later looking at him instead. Staring Logan being bundled up with a towel and a blank expression slowly spreading across his face as he stare right back. 

“Are you waiting for Jean to come back?” he found himself asking, he knew it wasn’t it, but the sudden urge to ask the older man this question was strong, yet at the same time he was dreading the answer.

As expected, Logan said noting but responded through actions. The minute he leaned down Scott found himself backing up in and instant. Getting licked by the hands is one thing, licking him on the face is another. Even though he just finished brushing Logan’s teeth, he just washed his face.

After putting some clothes on Logan, Scott carried him towards the bed not before noticing the discarded made up bed that was supposedly for Logan at the corner of the room, just beside his closet. Scott didn’t mind when Logan began curling himself on his side, griping his shirt like it’s the most usual thing to do.

Scott learned the harder way not to say no to Logan when it comes to where and how he wants to sleep. He didn’t know if it’s a good thing that he couldn’t see if his eyes have dark bags underneath now.

When he was close to falling asleep, Scott came into an understanding that he’s getting used to this kind of set up, that it doesn’t bother him anymore. Getting used to waking up with Logan curled close to his side was something Scott wouldn’t mind dealing with, he just didn’t expect that he would be waking up the next day with bulky arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in against a human form.

Against a _naked_ human form.

Scott’s brain didn’t short circuited, he knew exactly that Logan’s back to his normal form and had obviously ripped his clothes in the process. How he didn’t felt the change was something he’d like to know later. As of now, Scott was in a middle of a dilemma because whenever he attempts to move even a tiny muscle, the arms around his waist would tighten automatically.

Scott was in the middle of trying to find a solution on getting out of the older man’s grip when he felt Logan stirring awake before stilling in an instant, taut as a bowstring.

“Slim?” Logan asked, voice low as if testing something he wasn’t inclined to know.

“Yes?” Scott answered. The sudden shove took him by surprised as he fell off the bed with a loud thud. _Well that turned out better than expected_ , he thought. Getting pushed was a lot better than finding three metal claws threatening to impale his skin.

Inhaling, Scott stood up and noticed his left hip didn’t fall quite nicely on the floor, “I’m guessing you have questions,” he said after seeing the horrified look on Logan’s face as he roam his eyes around the room, realizing that it wasn’t his.

Looking back at the younger man in the room with a snap of his neck, Logan noticed how fully clothed Scott was in oppose to his lack of covering, resulting a confused crease on his forehead but somehow looking a bit relieved, “Ya think?” he barked instead.

Scott tried his best not to release an exasperated exhale through his nose, an argument this early in the morning doesn’t sound so appealing for the matter, “What’s the last thing you remember?” he asked because it looks like Logan doesn’t have any memories during the past seven days which was likely to happen.

Logan stared somewhere far off, as if trying to rack his brain for any recent memory, “I was in Omaha, drinking somewhere in some dingy bar when…” he trailed off.

“When?” Scott repeated, egging for the man to continue.

The older man was silent for a moment before looking back up at him, face hardening defensively, “When nothin’,” he said, “I don’t remember nothing after that.”

Scott tried his best not to point out his grammatical error, not remembering nothing means he remembers something, but he decided not to lay that topic out in the open for better reasons, “Nothing? Not even any recollection of a kid or a female Loki?” He asked, “Or just Loki in general?”

“No, I don’t,” The older man replied abruptly.

Scott subtly tilted his head noticing that Logan might just be hiding something, but not fully sure if he really was. 

When Logan stilled for the second time before turning to have a look at what supposedly his bed when he was still small, the action told Scott that the older man had intentionally searched for it as if making sure if it’s real. The movement was too deliberate to be a coincidence.

The breathy ‘fuck’ that Logan said made Scott ask, “Did you just remembered something?”

“I thought I was the one with questions here?” Logan snapped.

“You forgot the part where you’re supposed to ask,” He retorted, silently just noticing how Logan’s package was out in the open and the owner doesn’t seem to have any qualms of covering it. Logan needs to sort out his priorities.

“Here’s a question, why the fuck am I naked, most _particularly_ in yer room?” The older man asked out of all of the questions.

“I’m clothed,” 

“That’s why I’m asking.”

The idea of having sex with Logan suddenly crashed inside his head like an ocean wave, the fact that he wasn’t appalled by it alarmed him. Shaking the idea off before it do changes to his scent, Scott decided to deal with that thought later, “Would you believe me that for the past seven days you were almost twelve inch small?”

“No,” Was Logan’s instant reply, sounding as if he wanted it to be a ‘No’.

“Well, you were.”

“Ya know I’m not even surprised anymore,” Logan said frowning, “That didn’t answer anything why the fuck am I in _yer_ room with my ass naked on _yer_ bed,”

“You weren’t naked last night, you must’ve just ripped your clothes apart in the process when you grew,” Scott answered before adding with an uncharacteristic scratch of his nose, “And you were feral,”

Logan blinked him, “Lemme get this straight,” he said, raising one hand up as if telling the guy to halt, “I’m a twelve inch feral Wolverine for six days?”

“Yes.”

“And I’m in your room because?”

Logan doesn’t seem to plan on letting that certain question go, “Because you did nothing but cling to me like a baby duck imprinting on their mother.”

“I did fucking not,” Logan automatically retorted as though it was an involuntary action to disagree with everything Scott says. But when he went silent before giving it some thought, and there was Scott just looking at him with a blank expression, “Dammit, I did, didn’t I?”

The fact that Logan knew he’d be clinging to Scott in his feral state raised a bunch of questions inside his head

“You know?” He asked, an eyebrow raised up questioningly.

Logan gave him a look, “I didn’t know I’d be the interviewee here, Cyke,” he grouched, obviously not liking the situation he’s in.

Scott raised both hands as if surrendering, “Alright,” he said before promptly letting them fall to his sides, “We’ll go and see the Professor first. By then, you’ll finally have sensible questions that you can ask,” Scott told him, not thinking that waking up naked in somebody else’s room not an important question, but Logan seem to have a million other questions inside his head and couldn’t pick one to ask first.

Turning, Scott started heading towards the door.

“Where the hell are ya going?” Logan asked as soon as the younger man was one swing away from the room.

“To go grab you some clothes,” was Scott’s straight answer and sounding as if it was obvious that _that_ was what’s he’s going to do, “I know you walk half naked in the mansion for no reason, but I think also you wouldn’t want to flash kids with your genitals.”

The older man looked at him as if what he just said actually made sense, “Right,” he said still not doing any initiative to cover himself. Now that Scott thought about it, Logan being conscious about his lack of covering was something unlikely to happen.

Scott had managed to open the door and was one foot out when he heard Logan said briskly, “I can just go see the Professor myself ya know,” Scott stilled and blinked behind his ruby quartz goggles, “Ya don’t have to come with me acting like yer my babysitter anymore.”

For a microsecond, Scott flounders for an answer. Logan’s right, the moment he’s back to his normal self, he wasn’t Scott’s issue anymore. Scott didn’t have to carry the man around and wonder what he should with him for the rest of the day. Logan’s back to his functioning self now, the guy can take care of himself, and obviously, Scott’s presence around him wasn’t needed.

“I’ll be back with your clothes in a minute,” Scott said instead.

Logan doesn't say anything when he left. Scott, after spending an entire week carrying the guy around, feeding and bathing him, he felt oddly strange and unsure why he thought he would.

* * *

Through the rest of the week, Logan ghosted through each and every day, only showing up at team training and occasionally by the den watching hockey and drinking beer. Scott didn’t pay much attention to it, the guy hardly talks to anyone much less to him, so if all things considered, he’s basically back to his usual self. Scott was only positive that he wasn’t in fact back to normal because they used to hang out before. But now, even having a discussion with the guy was hardly a possibility.

Scott was aware that Logan would be back to his normal self eventually, he just wasn’t prepared that this whole event would put him a few steps back from their slowly adapting relationship. 

_Wasn’t prepared_ , that’s a word that Scott didn’t expect to use.

When Logan was back to normal, he was alone when he came to talk to Xavier informing him about the situation and also getting his questions answered, Scott didn’t know what they’ve discussed, but it’s not like he’d want to know. Maybe just a little bit curiosity nibbling at the back of his head, but nothing enough for him to ask the Professor about it. 

The knowledge of Logan back to himself caused a few days of commotion which includes Marie and Kitty showing him pictures of him when he was little. The obvious shock and horrified expression on his face told Scott that Logan wasn’t expecting to look like this at all when the younger man said he turned small. 

Scott wasn’t able to notice that the older man had been avoiding him since he wasn’t seeking for his presence. He just found that out when he discovered Logan visiting the Professor’s office the third time, looking annoyed and troubled. Scott didn’t want to get all nosy but when he was just about to ask Logan what’s the matter, the older man promptly turned around and walked a different path.

Scott started to notice the avoidance since then. The older man seem to hide it just fine, saying that he’ll take a smoke outside or train in the Danger Room like he normally would do. It just doesn’t seem like a coincidence when the older man _always_ leaves whenever Scott enters the room, and no one noticed it but him.

Scott wasn’t trying to find a good opportunity to talk to him, but he’ll admit that he did miss those times where they would drink beer under the stars and not talk about anything, training together and knowing exactly what they would do without communicating, those simple times that they both know they would like each other’s company and not talk about it.

Thinking about it, even spending time with Little Logan doesn’t seem to be a chore anymore. Maybe he just thought that it was a chore when in reality, it wasn’t. 

It’s strange that laying all this out made it seem like something romantic was going on between them even if there—

Oh.

_Oh._

The kids are right, he _is_ dense.

Scott leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling, wondering how he hadn’t noticed this before.

Taking a sudden break from checking papers and reading mission reports, Scott pushed away his chair and stood up, deciding that a hot steaming mug of coffee would be nice at twelve am and a good opportunity to catch students doing… _stuff_.

Like drinking.

Seeing the feral mutant eating in the kitchen was definitely not what he was expecting to bump into. Logan’s mouth was open with a sandwich midway towards it.

They stared at each other for a solid five seconds before Scott decided to take the first move and speak, “Can’t sleep?” he asked while heading towards the kitchen counter, heating himself up a cup of coffee and pulling out a dark red mug. Red because everything’s red to him, just in different tones.

Logan decided to take a huge bite off his sandwich and not answer him until he swallowed down the food, “What’d’ya want, Slim?”

“I think it’s obvious that I’m trying to start a conversation,” Scott answered rinsing his already clean mug just to be sure.

“And ‘Can’t sleep?’ was yer first choice?” 

“Well, it worked just fine,” he said feeling uncharacteristically bit smug before noticing a wallet sized picture placed next to toaster. Looking closer, Scott noticed that it’s one of the pictures Kitty took while Logan was in his small form. It was a picture him reading a book while lying on the sofa with Logan snoozing on his chest. Scott remembered this perfectly well, since Logan was disturbed from his sleep by the sound of the camera clicking.

Scott was too preoccupied on looking at the image laid down in front of him that he didn’t notice Logan suddenly snatching it away like it was some sort of written love letter, “You kept that?” was his instant question.

Logan only stared at him, before looking at something behind Scott's back, “Yer coffee’s done,” he said.

If it was some kind of way to change the topic, Logan did a good job at it, but it’s not like Scott didn’t see right through. If anyone’s more tactical in this room, that’s him, and Logan can’t outsmart him even if he tries. While the older man wash his only plate and Scott turning off the coffee maker, the younger mutant decided not to beat around the bush and asked _the_ question.

“So, why are you avoiding me?’ He said maintaining his eye sight on his mug.

He _heard_ Logan stilled, letting the water flow continuously down the sink. It took the older man a second to compose himself and turn the faucet off, “I’ve been busy,” he replied.

Scott's eyebrows raised up to his hairline, “Busy?” he repeated, “For what? Watching hockey?”

Logan grunted and almost threw the platter at the dish rack, “Some conversation starter ya have there,” he grumbled.

Scott shrugged, “I didn’t said it would be a nice one,” he said before adding, “So you _are_ avoiding me.” He turned around and faced the older man completely who was gripping the sink with his eyes drilling down on it. 

The feral mutant didn’t said anything, but he wasn’t also showing any signs of leaving. Scott took this as a positive sign to continue, “Why? Did the pictures made you uncomfortable with being in the same room as me, but keeping one is okay?” he asked, coffee completely forgotten.

Logan scoffed, “Bold of ya to assume I’m uncomfortable around ya.”

“I don’t assume,” Scott retorted which was true, unless he was really sure about it, he just don’t jump on a sudden conclusion and think that it’s the correct answer. Scott would need facts and evidences first before he could put an input about it, “It’s what I’ve noticed that everyone doesn’t.”

“What, ya suddenly got some sixth sense?” Logan provoked, finally turning to look at him and Scott realized that it had been a while since Logan _completely_ stare back at him.

“Maybe they just don’t know you like I do,” and maybe it really was bold of him to say that he knew Logan best than any of them. But after spending a lot of time with him, small or not, with or without any conversation, Scott felt like he knew the older man better than anyone, even from the Professor.

Logan didn’t said anything, he just shook his head and turned around as if planning to leave without saying anything.

“What are you embarrassed about? It’s not like you remember anything that whole time,” Scott called out and when the older man froze, he understood what it meant, “You remember,” he said, “You remember, don’t you?”

Logan was visiting the Professor’s office because his memories were slowly coming back, it’s why Logan suddenly decided to avoid him on the third day of after he returned back to his normal self, the day he first went to Charles’s office and probably receiving his first major flashback.

In an instant, Logan turned around and said, “Maybe? Probably? Who cares, for all I know Loki did some pipity poppity boom at me and I ended up like a damn koala on ya,” he confessed, not mad nor defensive, just tired and sounding as if he wasn’t planning for that to happen, “Ya really expect me to act normal when the last thing I remember was curling beside ya?”

“I wasn’t saying anything about you pretending,” Scott berated, “I was expecting to at least have a discussion with you about it.”

“You and me? Discuss? Did ya really though something like that would happen?” Logan said bemused.

“I think you forgot the word ‘expect’ on the whole sentence,” Scott said refraining the need to roll his eyes, even though knowing that the older man won’t be able to see it. Exhaling, Scott uncharacteristically scratched his forehead, “I probably just got the wrong idea, sorry to disturb you.” He said before making a move to leave, bringing his cold coffee with him along the way.

It was obvious that the whole event was an ordeal to the older man, his reaction was proof enough. Scott would like to sit down and think about this whole thing, maybe by then he would have a solid answer with Logan’s odd treatment towards him. Scott didn’t think that this was a rejection, this was just an outcome of his wrong conclusion.

“What exactly did ya thought?” Logan asked that almost took him by surprise, he wasn’t expecting for the older man to say anything.

“That there’s a reason why you stayed close to me,” he answered.

Logan exhaled a long slow breath through his nose, one that he probably didn’t realized he was holding, “Maybe there was.” He said.

Was Scott expecting for an answer? Yes, was he expecting for a confirmation? No. He’d expect the older man to actually say no and deny it, tell him that the god of mischief had made him act like that and that it wasn’t his choice to actually act like Scott was his mate for the past week.

And maybe actions speaks louder than words because Scott just found himself walking straight towards the older man, not before placing his mug on the counter, and pulling him close for a kiss.

Logan was quick to get the memo and had already met Scott halfway, opening his mouth and pushing himself closer as he deepens. The kiss was chaste at first, as if testing the waters before Logan took the initiative to slip in his tongue and Scott found himself being swept by it. Scott’s hand crawled at the back of Logan’s head as though to keep it there while Logan held his hips as if molding their bodies together. 

It was Scott who eventually ended the kiss to take a breather. They hadn’t released each other yet and it doesn’t look like Logan would let go of him any minute. Realizing something, Scott gave the older man a look, “Did Loki played cupid just for this?”

Logan shrugged, “He said it was pitiful watching us act like shy bitches.”

“Only for us?”

“Captain America and Iron Man,” Logan answered without a beat, “He calls it his side job.”

Scott nodded as though he understood, if he was about to say anything more about that, Logan muttered a low ‘Oh shut up’ before pulling him again in a long languid kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my ghad I published this with the codings all messed up! Damn it! In my defense, It was 2 am in the morning that time so my head's kinda loopy, BUT STILL! ARRRRGH DAAAAAMN IT.


End file.
